


This is falling in love

by TheSeaVoices



Series: Quicksilver Art [9]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Genderfluid Will Graham, Hannigram - Freeform, Hugs, M/M, hannibal fanart, quicksilver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: “This is falling in love, isn’t it? Knowing something is dangerous but trusting it not to be.”Please read the fic byweconqueratdawnhereThe beautiful wallpaper is byHouse Of HackneyThis post on tumblrHere





	This is falling in love




End file.
